Hearing devices can incorporate a number of electromechanical switches and control that allow a user to interact with the hearing device. Because the switches and controls are limited in number and are often out of sight while wearing the hearing devices, conventional approaches to interacting with the hearing device are cumbersome and limited in functionality.